Honor, Family and War
by Maori Hard
Summary: Naruto lives in peace with his family, he escapes as the looming war nears, watch as he is taken back into a world of lust, blood and death, the fourth war begins, will peace ever prevail. Naru/Tem lang and lemon warning


**Honor, Family and War**

**. . . . . I don't own . . . . . **

**Chapter 1**

**Prologue **

Konoha was one of the five great shinobi villages, some may argue that it was the greatest, surely the evidence was not only their strong economy and powerful ninja clans and such, but there amount of not strong nin, but legendary shinobi.

Hashirama Senju, Madara Uchiha, Tobirama Senju, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sakumo Hatake, the Ino-Shika-Cho squad, Jiraiya, Orochimaru and Tsunade Senju, Minato Namikaze, Kakashi Hatake, Itachi Uchiha, the list goes on and on.

The mere mention of any of these names brought fear into the hearts of Konoha's enemies, these shinobi were not mere efficient soldiers that kept their emotions bottled and listened to their orders and did their mission before their comrades, No.

These men and women changed the shinobi laws itself, before Hashirama, the demons that roamed the earth were called unstoppable, an invincible entity that could destroy cities in a blink of an eye, he not only stopped their uncontrollable anger and recklessness, but he controlled them and turned them into the next generation of warriors.

Jinchūriki.

Before Tobirama, it was said impossible to have full mastery over ones element, before Hiruzen peace was never on the mind of a ninja village yet he led his village and the others to twenty years of peace, only to be ruined in his final years as Hokage.

Before Kakashi, before Sakumo, the mission was the mission, comrades come and go, this thought was considered unpatriotic, they had changed it, it is now what is considered the will of fire by leaf, some think this is what made them so superior, their willingness to die for the man to their side and their desire to protect their loved ones.

Before the Ino-Shika-Cho generations, in the past, the villages gathered the strongest together and threw them in the battlefield and let the others suffer and remain undeveloped and their potential ignored. Their unsung clan jutsus considered weak and useless by even their comrades, their clans worked together to cover their weaknesses and enhance their strengths, a way that Konoha soon duplicated.

Before Tsunade, medics were for the hospitals and ninja were for the battle field, after the tragic deaths of her brother, she committed the change for battle field medics and was the start of a trend that would slowly change the war in their favor.

Before Itachi, a prodigy in the arts of the shinobi, he was young and unfortunately unstable but he was something else and that was undeniable, graduate at seven, mastering his deadly bloodline at the age eight, chunin at ten and ANBU at thirteen, he was calm and collected at all times, he was considered the perfect shinobi. He later killed his entire clan at once and the third made a stop to all those that could ever follow the steps of the power hungry and the corrupt.

But most of all Minato Namikaze changed what was considered not humanly possible, the ability to change not the tide of a war but decide the outcome of a war, all with the combined might of the unstoppable Hirashin jutsu and the strength of the Rasengan.

All of this proved their dominance over their fellow villages, they were thought undefeatable, their will, indestructible.

That's why when he heard of the village's destruction, he wasn't surprised.

-

He sliced the firewood in two, and threw the wood in a large pile to his left; he wiped his brow of sweat as he moved his long blonde hair behind his ear as he went back to his chores.

A small blow of cold wind blew against his bare upper body made his body shiver; he ignored it quickly as he decided he wasn't even working hard enough to be warmed up.

He picked up another piece of log and balanced it across the worn tree stomp by his house as he went back to his thoughts of Konoha.

Konoha was strong, even after the many deaths from the last two shinobi wars, even after the murder of the legendary Uchiha clan; they still had many clans that remained loyal over the years, Hyuga, Nara, etc, etc.

But their well known position as the 'top dog' made many of their own shinobi arrogant, cocky, lazy, he saw this early on before his abandonment.

He knew that if they had pushed and leaned on the fact that they thought they were still in the pole position of the strongest their ever was, instead of the strongest right now, then it would only fuel the hate of the other villages.

So politically a lot changed within the last eight years, the shaky relationship between Suna and Konoha was reaching all time lows, especially since the village was still paying reparations from their betrayal and Iwa took this as an opportunity with Kumo.

It was fair knowledge that Iwa, hated, no not hated but loathed Konoha, Iwa was a village built on tough people, with tough outlooks on the ways of life and naturally being defeated to Konoha, with their strange and outlandish look about the shinobi way, was bad and humiliating enough, but their way of shinobi said that they would win.

They had the numbers; they had the alliances with fellow Kumo, Sky. And what changed it all, the destruction of the infamous Kannabi Bridge, and the completion of the Hirashin no Jutsu.

So in all, the very existence of Konoha had always persisted Iwa, unlike Konoha, who had become lazy with their development, Iwa worked and used their hate of Konoha to fuel their shinobi to work hard for the better of the nation he might say.

When secretly Iwa used Kumo's greed for the Byakugan and formed an alliance in the shadows, while they waited for Suna's anger to reach new levels.

When they saw the signs of aggression between the two countries and with Mist still being in civil unrest, so there participation would be unlikely on both sides, they publicly announced their alliance with the political marriage of the Tsuchikage's second granddaughter and Raikage's son.

Now to him he would think even the arrogance of Konoha would at the lest weaken, but no, the shinobi were ignorant of these small signs and the villagers took no notice.

He knew they would be unprepared at least, but an utter destruction of the village, even he was shocked to see this.

He also knew his few precious people were not present during the time of attack, maybe a few hundred or so survivors nothing more or less.

-

"Dad!" he heard his daughter shout, he looked behind him and saw his lovely daughter Karura Uzumaki.

She was about four years young, she had her mothers eyes and shade of blonde hair and copied her mothers famous four ponytail style, while her personality was more to his mother's side, being far brighter then he was when he was her age, she wore a small child's size clothing nothing like his orange of the past, but she had taken a liking to the color orange.

The only thing he had as proof it was his was the two whisker marks on each cheek.

"Dad, mum wants you right now" she said with a smile as went for her fathers hand and dragged her much larger father to the house.

The house was fairly modest and had a homey feel to it, it had three rooms, one for him and his wife, one for his first born and the other for his twins, one bathroom, a kitchen and living room, all the essentials, nothing fancy.

She pulled her father to her mothers room with amazing child like strength, to see his wife with a begging look on her face.

Temari Uzumaki looked up at her long time husband "Can you please take the kids out we need some groceries" she said as she lied down, one hand resting on her small pregnant stomach of three months.

Naruto leaned down and planted a small kiss on his lovers lips.

"All right anything for the baby" he asked, keeping his face only inches away from hers, admiring the smell of her fragrance she uses often.

"Karura can you please get the others and tell them were leaving for groceries" Karura nodded and left to find her siblings.

Temari watched from the bed as her husband changed into a better outing clothing, she watched with aroused eyes as she saw him twist and turn, muscles moving in places that made them more defined and sexier in her eyes.

His body was godlike, cut muscles that amplified his years of hard work, a six pack that was very sexy and made her heart beat faster whenever she saw it, a defined chest and back with muscles covering every aspect of his body, strong legs and defined arms with small veins at the middle of his forearms, his body slightly painted with sweat as he did his chores.

He had grown over the years by her, standing a tall six foot one, over her five foot ten, her eyes met his chin.

She noticed the many battle scars, but paid them no mind, she kind of liked them, all were small nicks and marks here and there that showed his profession and that he wasn't a pansy that avoided violence.

There was a small soft pink spot by his chest from a very intense fight when he was thirteen, it had healed dramatically but it would never be the same, it had many blue veins across it but she payed it no mind.

He also after completely finishing and mastering the sage arts he earned himself, a sage tattoo, it was very large covering his left shoulder and left upper back with formations of frogs and beautiful designs, In a tattoo green black color, he also had a ANBU scorpion tattoo on the side of his right bicep.

She gave him a big beating when she found out about this but it grew on her she guessed, and she found it kind of enhanced his good looks to her.

Naruto's hair was like his perverted sensei's style, a long ponytail that ended at his upper back, tied in the middle, the same look only his was better somehow.

She never liked pretty boys like that Uchiha, Naruto's features were not pretty, but handsome and rugged, he had a square jaw that was very outlined, his cheekbones were high and graceful looking, his baby fat lost in his intense training over the years, his bright blue eyes seemed slightly brighter, never looking into these eyes would a person see loneliness or a scared boy, but love and the strength of a man.

So all in all he looked pretty sexy to her.

-

She heard the kids still playing outside so she snuck behind him trying her best as she could.

He went to grab a t-shirt when suddenly he felt an aura strike him.

He turned to see his wife slowly walking to him, hips swaying more than usual, chest slightly forward, while eyeing him in a very sexual manner.

He took this time to have a look at his wife closely, over the eight years of marriage they were still young, very young, but the way she looking right now was so . . . . whoa.

She was currently wearing her sleeping garments which consisted of one of his t-shirts that went down to her upper thighs.

Even under that, she had a very beautiful body, a teenage Tsunade, her breast size was the same if not larger and her shape was very . . . shapely.

Her breast were large full and perky, her stomach not showing her pregnancy but still looked very thin, not too thin but thin for a pregnant woman, her hair was a lovely shade of sandy blonde and her eyes an intoxicating dark green, his favorite color, orange never had a chance.

Her skin was smooth and tanned over the years in the island sun and the harsh desert conditions.

She was a goddess.

Even though she was three months pregnant, you could barely tell , yet for some reason she cries about once a week saying that's she's fat, it took an average of two hours for that whole situation to finish, jeeze it was tiresome.

He really didn't know, but what he did know was that if his S-rank missing nin status included his wife's figure, it would be increased to a SSS-rank.

He saw that her hair is down, he always preferred it that way and he knew she knew it.

She usually had it in that style only during shinobi time was her hair in the ponytail style like her daughters, it kept he long hair away from her eyes. Naruto understood this saying he would want her to get hurt just because he would prefer her hair in a different way.

She walked sensually towards him slowly, always loving the feeling of how his eyes looked at her like that, she was a mother, she was a wife, but whenever he looked at her like that she was a woman in the most biological of its sense.

She wrapped her around his neck and Naruto wrapped hands on her hips, she smirked and stared right at his bright blue eyes, Naruto looking deep in her beautiful dark green eyes, each one teasing each other, wondering who would give in first.

But alas, her hormones were acting up and she dove right in for a very passionate kiss, she closed her eyes and felt the hands of her lover massage her body, while hers did the same, she moaned hungry for more.

She heard a giggle to the left and a sudden childish "ewwww" sound, she tried to ignore it and only hoped Naruto didn't hear it, but suddenly he gently finished his end of the kiss, she groaned at the loss of contact and where it was hopefully leading.

She turned and saw her three children, slightly upset and slightly flustered, Jiraiya Uzumaki, the oldest, and the twins Karura and Tsunade, looking very confused, while Jiraiya had said "ewwww" earlier.

While the twins looked mostly like her, she proudly admits that Jiraiya looked exactly like his father; he had his shade of blonde and his eyes, while all the kids had the whisker marks, his was darker and more pronounced than the others.

His personality was more like his fathers, exciting, unpredictable, loud the whole thing, while having the stubbornness and immaturity of her husband.

Karura and Tsunade looked more like herself, while Karura preferred her hair like her mothers, Tsunade liked her hair out, it was an easy way of telling them apart, it was really the first thing you could tell them apart from,apart from personality wise.

Karura was more like herself, confident, smart, respectful to others, strangers and her elders, while Tsunade was all the same with a small difference in her demeanor.

Karura was very loud and liked being the center of attention, while Tsunade reminded her of that Hyuga girl, quiet and respectful, very, very shy around others apart from the family and a few close friends, never liked seeing people hurt, whether from her or from others hand.

"Come on kids" he said urging the kids outside.

Jiraiya sniggered slightly while Tsunade looked at her brother with a frown on her face, she seemed to be some sort of hen mother to her siblings.

She hit him softly with her toy frog or as hard as a four year old could, and the seven year old rubbed his shoulder.

Tsunade was defiantly a daddy's girl, and when she found this old toad doll that once belonged to her father, she had been very close to it and treated it well, calling it "Gama-chan" and carrying it almost always.

Naruto placed a large white t-shirt on and herded the children out, he gave his wife one final kiss on the check and left, not before Temari pinching his butt before leaving.

-

The two Iwa kunoichi moved with grace, walking long smooth strokes as they neared their target.

Naruto Uzumaki.

The mission was fairly simple: Convince Naruto to join the ranks of Iwa shinobi, at any cost, of he refused he mustn't live at the end of the mission.

There was no picture or photographic evidence that had him visibly seen by the Iwa ranks, even the Leaf village lost all remaining photographic evidence in a strange fire accident several years ago.

All that remained was a small, but noticeable traits the man possessed e.g.: Blonde hair, blue eyes, three whisker marks on each checks, fairly tall, medium sized build, a large tattoo on the left shoulder, a smaller tattoo on his right bicep, several scars, one most noticeably near the heart, one across the back right shoulder.

Outside the two kunoichi seemed confident, seemed calm and collected, when yet they had first heard of his record, they were anything but.

This man was a fucking veteran for god's sake, he graduated last in his legendary class filled with future kage level and special jonin, he defeated a rookie of the year, who was currently a high level special jonin, as well as a Hyuga, he defeated the fifth Kazekage in battle who then was in a demonic state.

He was taught by not only the feared and deadly Sharingan Kakashi, but by Jiraiya of the Sanin in the sage arts, considered to be the hardest to master, and perhaps the deadest ninja art there is.

He was taught politics and negotiating by the current Hokage Tsunade Senju and the Nara clan and he mastered wind manipulation at the early age of seventeen.

He worked for the fire daimyo as a personal guard for about one year and was ANBU captain for a record two years, he has a ninety nine point nine percent chance of completion of missions and a record of total completed S-rank and A-rank missions, he was the most decorated shinobi of all time.

Very worrying indeed.

The kunoichi had kept their ears to listen for any rumors roaming and there were many.

Some sounded outrageous, like completing the Rasengan at the age of thirteen that seemed impossible even for a god like him.

There was a rumor of a small thing going on between him and the Mizukage, the Hokage's assistant , a woman named Anko A-rank, the leader of the Yamanaka clan and Hyuga clan and her sister, an A-rank kunoichi named Kurenai, several lucky civilians, several more ANBU woman, and a few other kunoichi from different villages not that impossible, just very unlikely.

Man-whore she thought with a blush.

There were some that explained his leaving, some said he was sick of the fighting and the war, some said a coup of jealous jonin attacked him and forced him to leave, some said he had died in a unknown battle against possibly a ten-tailed demon and tied the win.

Nothing was truly known about him, she heard from the women that he looked like a sexual angel, that definitely had her and her partners attention, but she doubted he was that good looking, but there was this nagging voice in the back of her head saying something else.

His battle profile had mentioned many things such as his handed, and blood type, his style of taijutsu, how frequently he uses sage abilities, but only a few stuck out to her.

He was considered and ranked kage level shinobi, high jonin taijutsu, kage level ninjutsu, low chunin genjutsu, an extremely high chakra amount, normal chakra control, his signature moves were the Rasengan, the shadow clone jutsu and sage arts.

All in all these two weren't sent to fight this man, but to . . . convince.

-

Naruto left his wife to have a nap, and his kids stayed outside, told specifically to leave their mother, so to have a good nap, he left with a bright smile on his face.

When he was unofficially notified as the Yondaime's son, a mix of Jiraiya's drunken mistake and Tsunade saying a bit more than necessary, he went to the KIA stone, to honor him, he understood what he had to do.

Right now he lived in a small island, actually it was several small islands only meters across from each other, he discovered this beautiful village that lived on the sea life and trading income from the mainland.

It had three main islands with built in wooden paths that allowed shops and boating houses to be built and lived in, it was truly a beautiful place, he remembered proposing to his wife at sunset at this place, on the most happiest days he could ever remember.

The village was very peaceful, no disturbances or bad blood with rival villages and or evil corporations, they lived a peaceful live that to Naruto seemed, perfect.

He always wanted peace; two years in the ANBU corps convinced him that war was never needed in any situation, but he didn't leave Konoha for that reason.

He wanted peace, he had killed countless people, he had murdered, what he saw brought out the need to have peace so badly that he would do anything for it.

Soon his dream for Hokage seemed less important as the months passed by, he then started meeting with the Kazekage's sister.

His dream of protecting his loved ones seemed more and more important over the years and his dream of having a family seemed more realistic and possible, his love for Temari grew in ways he and she had never felt before.

Than the birth of his first born, himself and Temari argued over days what the name should be and the two came to a conclusion one day.

Jiraiya, may not be perfect, or even remotely close to that trait, but the traits he did hold were what made him a legend and what Naruto and Temari loved about him.

He was loyal, serious when needed, funny, strong willed, a talented nin and an all around nice guy, he had trained both him and his father.

Even after his horrendous times as Naruto's god-father, he knew they had done the right thing, even after his death.

Tsunade and Karura were less trouble then they had thought, they had agreed to name a child each, I mean sure a name like blanch wasn't allowed but they name list was fairly open.

Temari named one after her beloved mother Karura, she was a kind, fiery, confident woman who caught the interest of the fourth Kazekage.

While Naruto named the other Tsunade, after the person who he saw as a mother figure in his life, who may have been a borderline alcoholic and gambler, but she was a kind, strong, goodhearted woman, who would remain one of the most treasured precious people to him.

Honoring her in such a way only seemed fair.

All this musing in the past made the trip seem shorter as the four arrived at the village.

-

The two Iwa shinobi felt the large presence of chakra, it was contained to be unnoticeable, but only to a civilian, to an ordinary genin, this would seem noticeable, it was just too large.

The two nodded at each other as they removed their large black cloaks and hats, revealing to the perverts out there their dreams.

First was one beautiful looking brunette, with green eyes and a slim sexy body, she wore an alluring mid drift and skirt with a line that showed her slim shaven legs.

The other was a red headed woman with red eyes, and a busty build, she too wore an alluring mid drift and skirt that seemed similar to her partners only hers was red, opposed to her partners black.

The two followed the source of chakra and moved sensually as possible, willing to do anything possible to get that man.

They were trained specially to . . . convince.

Who knows maybe they might have fun.

-

Naruto laughed as he watched children run around like lunatics in the distance, civilians talking among themselves, haggling over prices and groceries, talking about politics and probably the Konoha attack.

Naruto was very popular around the small village of two hundred or so, he was the wet dreams of every woman single or not, in the village, and although the men in the village don't like that very much, they learn to just go with it and try not to hate him too much, he was a pretty likable dude in that sense, and he was very loyal to his wife, so you've got horny women with an impossible goal, meaning more for the rest of the village.

He said hello to a few people that waved at him and he brought the groceries from the funny old man that always tried not to laugh when he heard the outrageous orders of food from his pregnant wife.

He stopped at the newly opened ramen shop that was run by his old friends Teuchi and his daughter and long time friend Ayame.

The kids always enjoyed ramen and the friendly atmosphere that the shop gave off; they had only set up about two months ago, when Naruto left he had dropped off a few photos of his new home to the few people he trusted, Ayame and her father were so amazed at the beauty of the island paradise, that they shipped off to live in an atmosphere that never had to be on edge at all times.

He saw Ayame wink at him and giggle slightly, before going back to work.

Naruto enjoyed the old friends company over time and was again a frequent costumer to the ever growingly popular ramen house

Naruto's ears picked up a strange noise, murmuring between villagers, he asked politely for Ayame to hold on to his food for when he returns.

He walked slowly, moving past the men and women crowded around the docks he looked past the usual crowed sea of old rickety boats and shops and saw something that made his heart drop.

About thirty ships, large ships, bearing the symbol of the village hidden in the leafs.

"The survivors . . . fuck" he whispered to himself as the ships came closer and closer to his location.

**-**

**Revised, update coming soon**

**Peace out**

**Maori out-**


End file.
